geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Artificial Love
'''Artificial Love '''by Erdyuri is a 2.11 core/generic-styled 8* Insane epic-rated level. It features many designs and doesn't relay on one color sceme. Gameplay The level begins with a normal-speed cube section with very easy jumps. After this the player drops into a ship portal and flies straight through platforms with spikes. This gets interrupted by a very small cube section being followed with a ship section similar to the first one. As the drop is building up, yet another cube section with fairly easy jumps is coming next. When the build-up is at its climax, many speedchanges are added to the now half-auto cube section with one dashorb. The drop has very inconsistent speed and changes the color-theme from dark blue to violet. The first part of the drop starts with some ufo timings in between gravity portals, followed by a ship section with many speedchanges and gravity switches. The next segment is again a ufo-part, with similar gameplay to the first ufo-part. The next part is a ship section with no speedchanges, this time there are many sizeportals. To relax the player the next part is a slow and easy cube segment, followed by a three times speed spider-part with orb timings. Here the color switches to green. After the spider part there is another chill cube part with barely any skill requiered. The transition into the ball-part can be tricky for some people, but it's again orb-spam and the timings are side-readable. The song gets slower for a moment, so the background turns into space. In this short section, the blockdesign is just a line and there are just four little jumps. Then the song starts to get fast again and the level throws the player into the hardest part of the level, three really fast wave-parts with not much space to navigate (shown in picture). Between those three section is a little cube-part and a ufo-part. The colorsceme switches again, this time to yellow/orange. The last part of the drop is a tough blue ship-section with one or two hard spikes to avoid. The last part is again space-themed with a mini-cube section, which is complete side-readable. At the very end of this level the logo of this level is shown. User Coins * This coin is found in the first part, where you have to touch three particles. The particles you have to touch are slightly bigger than the other ones, and they flash white at certain times. The coin is unlocked at the transition to the ship-part at the beginning. * In the three wave-parts, there are 2 mini coins that are easy to notice. These might not look too hard, but they make the part much harder. You'll get the coin at the end of these wave-parts. * You have to make sure you touch the arrows in 3 different parts. It's in the first two ship-parts, at the beginning of the drop and at the three wave-parts. It's easy to miss one of them, so watch out while playing. Walkthrough . Level walkthrough with all user coins.]] Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Insane levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long levels